Red-Bordered Twenty Drama
The "Red 20" Drama is a piece of drama regarding of the Twenty character from the Cbeebies and TVOKids childrens show "Numberblocks". Schedule Leak A few days ago, someone from Twitter posted pictures of new characters of 16 - 19. They all look very disappointing. Sixteen looks nothing like their fan-designs, Seventeen has rainbow blocks, Eighteen looks kind of OK and Nineteen was the best one. Then he posted Twenty's picture, and boy, did drama ensue. The Twenty design looked nothing like their fan designs. He had red borders and 2 derpy eyes and big lips. People thought that they were too lazy to think of a proper design for him. BlueZoo's response to the Twenty controversy The Twenty hate started spreading towards the Numberblocks account on Twitter. People started spamming the hashtag "#maketwentyorange" onto the account. a few days later, in response, the BlueZoo account replied to the latest hashtag with the following response: : Dear Fans, : We are posting this to ensure that we apologise for the controversy that happened over the Numberblocks character "Twenty" for being too similar to "Ten" and for having incorrect colours that literally nobody wanted. In response to this controversy, we'll see what we can do to improve Twenty and the episode he will debut in, so that means that the new episodes of Numberblocks will be postponed until we rework on Twenty's design to make it more appealing. : - BlueZoo Many fans were soon upset over 16 - 20 being boycotted over hate that originated from a simple design. Because of this, Sixteen's episode date was changed from May to July due to reworks of the Twenty design. In July, BlueZoo released add-ons to the Numberblocks toys from the magazine featuring 11 - 20. People have gotten very angry, not because Twenty's been redesigned, but because Twenty still has red borders. BlueZoo confirmed that it was to show that Twenty has 2 Ten-blocks. People than posted fan-art of a red Two to show that Two is made of 2 Ones. Then a riot broke down in London revolving around people chucking out their Twenty toys and people marching around the streets holding "Anti-Red Twenty" signs, which ended 2 weeks later with hundreds of people injured, many buildings caught on fire, many Twenties being wasted and surprisingly, no deaths. BlueZoo has then stated that they have made Twenty worse, and then they realised that the fans wanted them to change Twenty's border colour to orange to match with Two. They however, cancelled the show due to the over-complications of the character causing a massive riot in the capital of UK and the extremely massive drop in popularity of the show, thus making the show rot underground. In March 2019, someone made the "Revival Numberblocks" to show what Numberblocks could've been when the fans made the show. It was deemed to be way better than the previous show, since One, Two, Three, Four, Five and even Eight from the original show returned from the dying corpse of the show, along with redesigned Six, Seven, Nine, Ten and 11 - 20.